


Loving Raven

by HaughtBreaker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I can't help it, I ship them, Smut, happens during v5 ch4, sorry god, sorry mom, spring bird, there's no real plot, what a dumb ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Vernal was Raven's personal body guard, the supposed Spring maiden in hiding. But was that all she was? This is really just a short smut scene that now makes me sad now that I've written it.





	Loving Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jaybear1701 for being the sounding board and tell me I wasn't crazy for writing this. I don't often write things for the RWBY fandom so don't hate me.

Loving Raven was… _difficult_. It was thrilling and terrifying, but most of all it was unparalleled, Vernal thought as she kissed a path down pale skin. She could feel the power rolling just under the skin, power that she herself was supposed to have as far as everyone knew.

Vernal knew that she was one of a few people privy to the truth, that Raven wasn't just their leader. She was the one everyone was searching for. Ozpin. Salem. Even Raven's own brother didn't know the truth - that Vernal wasn't the Spring Maiden. Raven was.

But that wasn't all she was, Vernal thought as she let her blunt nails drag down bare sides, the surface beneath her lips rising with a gasp. Raven was lightning on the horizon, leaving a path of destruction behind it. She was the static in the air on an overcast day, a charge that left you uncomfortable in your own skin, but also the sun setting in the evening, washing the sky in breathtaking oranges and purples and leaving a sense of what warmth and contentment were.

Raven was strength and command, Vernal mused, the tip of her tongue tracing the line of a well defined abdomen as her knee pushed apart strong thighs, settling her body between them. Raven was the fire that could burn your flesh or soothe your aches, the water that could easily drown you or just as easily wash away your sorrow.

"Vernal, stop teasing." Raven complained, her crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion at her, one hand on the back of Vernal's neck as the other played with her own nipple, determined to bring herself the pleasure that was being denied her.

Vernal smirked, nipping at the edge of a navel, her own eyes narrowing at the fingers that betrayed upon what she would classify as her territory. "Is that a command?" She said, moving up to nudge away the offending hand with the tip of her nose, replacing the touch with a simple kiss.

Rolling her eyes, Raven's hand slid up from Vernal's neck, tangling her fingers in short-cropped brunette hair and gently tugging her up until she was close enough for a real kiss. "No." The word was no more than a hushed whisper before their lips met.

When Raven was in command, she was quite a sight to see. She stood tall, filled with confidence and bravado. But when they were alone together, Raven was relaxed and pliant, even coy at times. In the privacy of her tent, alone with her personal bodyguard, she begged to be touched in the softest way, whimpered in need as fingers slowly pressed into her.

Loving Raven was easy, Vernal thought as she returned the kiss, their bodies beginning to rock together in a delicate and familiar rhythm… as long as they were in private. When disguises and barriers were dropped and Raven could spare the time to open up, Vernal savored every moment of it. She cherished the way hips rolled against her touch and the soft moan that emerged from the lips moving against her own.

There was a crack of lightning that came from the sky and she could hear the tribe moving around outside as they rushed to tie tents closed and prevent anything from flying away in the sudden storm. Breaking off the kiss, Vernal nearly laughed, feeling the familiar charge in the air and the power that coursed through Raven's body pulse. She could see the fire that licked from the corners of crimson eyes as Raven began to tremble. There was another crack of lightning and Vernal brushed the tip of her nose along the length of Raven's. "Shhhh." She hushed her softly, knowing it was futile. "You're going to bring the sky down with you." She whispered as heavy rain splattered against the outside of the tent.

Raven was the calm in the storm, but also the cause of it. Vernal thrust her fingers deeper, muffling Raven's cry with another kiss, reveling in how much trust was given to her in these moments. So easily she could bury a dagger into the heart that was laid before her, open to her and her alone. Nothing was on Raven's mind but Vernal and she could claim the maiden's power for herself if she wanted.

A loud crack sounded just outside their tent, lightning striking the ground and causing the hair on Vernal arms to rise just as Raven's body arched into her, a series of trembles coursing through her.

Moments like this, Vernal found it so easy to love Raven. Especially with the way the rain faded just as quickly as it came, leaving behind a gentle drizzle in its place as Raven pulled her closer, burying her face in the crook of Vernal's neck. "I think you nearly brought a tornado down on us." Vernal joked, her fingers tracing a barely visible scar. "Hey!" She flinched as she felt the nip against her throat.

"You mean _you_ almost brought a tornado down on us." Raven corrected her as she rolled them over, pinning Vernal in place. The fire was gone from her eyes, but still they seemed to glow in the dim light of the tent.

"My mistake." Vernal smirked as lips began a familiar path down her body.

Suddenly, the sound of a staff pounding on the ground outside the flap of her tent sounded and Raven growled in frustration. "GO AWAY!" She yelled, not wanting to be distracted.

A throat cleared from the other side of the flap, the intruder knowing never to enter without permission. "There is someone demanding to see you."

"What's the point of being the leader if no one ever listens to me?" Raven growled against soft skin before responding. "Tell them to take a hike!"

"We did, but she took out the first 6 that tried. She claims to be your daughter."

Vernal felt the way Raven's body froze. Of course she knew about Yang and Raven's past. As her personal guard, she knew more than anyone in the camp, which is why she wasn't surprised when Raven pushed up from the bed with a curse.

"Let her into the camp, but keep a guard on her."

With a small sigh of her own, Vernal slipped from bed, looking for the rest of Raven's clothes. "This should be interesting." She commented.

"That's one word for it." Raven paused, her eyes finding Vernal's. "The Schnee girl's cage is out of sight, correct?"

"Of course. Did you need me to check on her?" Vernal clipped the sword belt around Raven's waist, adjusting it to the proper position.

"No," Raven shook her head. "I want you with me."

Vernal smiled. "Of course." She picked up Raven's mask from where it hung on the bedpost, stepping up to the leader of the Branwen clan who was now dressed completely. "I'm always here for you, but let me get some clothes on first."

Accepting the mask, Raven smiled, reaching up to straighten Vernal's hair just a bit. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out." Vernal commented, waving a hand towards the door for Raven to exit first as she finished getting dressed.


End file.
